


I've Got A Picture Of You In My Mind

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Community: dracoharry100, Community: harry100, Community: hp_nextgen100, Community: mixandmatch100, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jay's Monthly Drabble Challenge, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Harry's determination impresses both Albus and Scorpius as they honour Draco Malfoy.





	I've Got A Picture Of You In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts), [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



“Are you sure, Dad?” Albus demanded, changing worried looks with his husband.

The man groaned, old age and the burning heat of the upcoming summertime weakening him significantly. “Running in circles far too long, Al. I won’t be too late this time.”

Albus and Scorpius supported him as they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower.

“The place where your father showed his humanity, Scor,” Harry said. “Where I started to love him. Never needed any Felix Felicis...”

“I miss him so,” Scorpius said between sobs.

“So do I,” Harry whispered, hugging both men as he said: “Happy birthday, Draco.”


End file.
